


Terrors

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, gad is a cutie and does not get nearly get enough love in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel has become human and suffers night terrors of his time in heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrors

 

I was woken by something makeing the bed shake and jolt a little, when my sences were fully awake and my eyes were in focas  
I saw my boyfriend Gadreel thrashing and crying in his sleep. His eyes were screwed up and the tears pored down his cheeks

"No, no. I'm sorry. Please, please no. No"

Gadreel cried out

"Please, please I did not mean to. He tricked me"

"Gadreel? Honey are you ok?"

"No. Don't lock me in the dark. Father. Father I'm sorry"

"Gadreel. Wake up your having a nightmare. It's not real honey" I said trying to wake him up

Ever since having his grace taken by Metaron. Gadreel was haveing a hard time adjusting to being human. Not just with  
hunger, cold and pain. But sleeping. He was having a real problem with nightmares. Almost every night as he slept beside me  
he would toss and turn screaming, covered in a cold sweat till I shook him awake

They were always the same. He was having a dream about the day he let Lucifer into the garden. His trile. He told me all  
about it the first time he woke screaming. He was dragged by his brothers and sisters infront of God, his father. They pinned  
him down and read out his crime and his sentance. To be locked way in heavans prison and to be punished for his crimes  
everyday till the end of time

I tried my best to comfort him and reasure him that it was not his fault. I mean he was tricked by Lucifer the original prince  
of lies. The ultiment desiver

"Gadreel, baby. Please wake up. If you can hear me, follow my voice and remeber its not real. None of it is. Its's just a dream

"Y/N?"

"That's it honey. I'm here"

To my relife Gadreel finally opened his eyes and stared up at me

"Y/N?"

"Hey big guy" I smiled at him

Gadreel lept up from his side of the bed and threw his arms around me and held me as close as our chests would allow

"Y/N" he sobbed into my shoulder, his tears making my shirt damp "It happened again Y/N. My bothers and sisters. My  
father. They looked at me with such hate Y/N. Such hate"

"Shhhh" I stroked his back trying to comfort him "It's ok now baby. I was only a dream"

"But it feels so real Y/N. It was just like that day I let Lucifer in the garden"

"I don't think it is just normal nightmares anymore honey. They seem more like night terrors"

"Terrors?"

"Night terrors are like nightmares but more vivid, they seem like they are really happening to you. Like what you see, hear and  
feel are achual flesh and blood. But Gadreel you must beleive me when I say they are not"

"But Y/N" Gadreel started to protest

"Gadreel" I cut him off "Gadreel honey. The night terrors are not real. And nor is your guilt"

"But I let Lucifer in the garden. I ruined everything for humanity. I loved them so much, and I ruined that for you and  
everyone else. All 60.3 billion souls happiness ruined by me. I desurved to be punished"

"Gadreel. Don't you dare talk like that. It was not your fault. Lucifer is called the prince of lies for a reason. He tricked you  
honey. I think what happened to you was unfair and horrible. It makes me so angry to know that your father locked you  
away and allowed your brothers to torcher you. You did not wreck things for us sweetie. I know you may think you let  
Lucifer open Pandoras Box. But I don't think so. Humanity is feeling those emotions. Hate, anger, pain and all of the others.  
But humanity is learning to over come those emotions, not letting them beat you and make you into a souless monster. I  
know that some of those emotions are what people choose. But that is humanity too. Chooseing to follow a path, the right path"

I wiped his eyes as he continued to listen to me

"And do you know what else humanity is about. Love and sacrifice. You love me and you sacrificed yourself for what you  
thought was right. And I risked it all to get you back. I love you my darling. And I will always be here right by your side. I will  
help you overcome this and we will do it togther"

"You never stop amazing me Y/N. I can't believe how strong you are, and how pasiante you are. When other people have  
turned me away you have remained by my side. Held my hand and offered me comfort. Even now when I feel so usless and  
am a burdon to you, you are still here"

"Honey you are not a burdon. And angel or no angel I love you either way with all my heart. I know being human must still  
be so confuseing to you"

"You are a good teacher Y/N. I am enjoying learning about so much I have missed"

It was true he was loving his human lessons. I gave him books upon books to read. Everthing form world Ensclopidas to  
Cook books. We both went to the cinima every week and when there was nothing good on we stayed at home and watch Netfilx instead. I think I may have turned him into a Netflix junkie like Cas. I also took him out with me to see my friends.  
To teach him a bit more about socialising. I taught him how to use computers, phones and as much tech I could think of. It  
was the cutest thing seeing him confused at cat videos he finds. The things that human kind make and do seem to amaze him. Like  
he could not beleive that the things that once crawled out of the ocean have now shaped this planet and made it their own. I  
loved the way his eyes would light up in exsitment and wonder when he would read or watch something about the world.  
Although he did not think eveything was so wonderful and amazing. He would be sickened or sadened by the things he read  
in the news or heard on the news station on the radio or anything that inoloved murder, rape, terrorism, lying of humans in power .  
He did not like that so much. But it proved he was learning to cope with his new found humanism. And I could not be more  
proud of him. My brave soldior

"I know you are sweetie. I know you do. Do you feel any better? Would you like me to get you anything?"

"I am rather thirsty"

"I'll go and get you a drink. You just sit back and calm down"

\-----------

My poor, poor darling. He did not desurve this. He has been though so much

Getting torchered for thousands and thousands of years, being used by Metatron, being tricked by him into killing his family,  
being tricked into letting the devil into the garden, my brothers torchering him and above all killing himself to save Castiel and  
then going though a painful resarection and becoming human

He has been though so much, he desrved to at least have a peaceful slumber with me holding him at night as he holds me back

I filled the glass and went back to the bedroom. Upon entering I found Gadreel sitting up in bed and fiddling with the Xbox  
controler, his face in a small frown as he tried figure it out

"What are you trying to do?" I giggled

"I am trying to get Netflix. I see you do this so many times, how come I can not"

"Oh sweetie, your getting there. Here like this"

I set the glass of water down and took the controler out of his large hands and with a few flicks and clicks I had Netflix up.  
I got back into bed and snuggled up to Gadreel

"What do you want to watch?" I asked as I handed him the glass of water

"I would like to finish that Throne of Games"

"Game of Thrones silly" I laughed kissing him on the cheek. He was adorable when he got pop cluture refrances wrong

"Oh yes. Of course, forgive me" Gadreel said taking large glups of water

"How do you feel now sweetie?" I asked wipeing off some sweat of his forhead that he missed

"Better. I would like not to sleep for the rest of tonight"

"Honey, remember you are human now not an angel and humans need 8 hours a night at least. And mister this is the third  
night in a row you have not slept the whole night. I heard you texting Cas last night"

"I know my dear, it's just...it's just" Gadreel's eyes watered as he tried to get those last words out as he tried in vain not to think  
about the terror that awaited him if he should dare go back to sleep

"Oh honey" I said kneeling on the bed, wrapping my arms around his broud shoulders "Don't cry. Shhh I'm here. You will  
get though this. We will get though this. Togther. Ok sweetheart"

"Ok" Gadreel wimpered in my shoulder

"Shhhh sweetheart. My sweetheart. My wonderful, perfect sweetheart" I whispered to him as I rocked him back and forth,  
rubbing his back to comfort him

"I am still baffled at how you think I am desurving of you love Y/N"

"You are more than desurving of my love honey, you may have made some bad choices, but hey so have I. It's just part of  
being human. But you turned around and you made the right choices. You fought with me. With Cas, Sam and Dean"

"But the things I did. I killed Kevin your friend. I took control of your brother and I broke your other brothers trust and     
betrade him. I......."

I placed my finger on his lips to hush him

"Sweetheart. I know what you did. I was there for most of it. And I saw the cause of it. I was mainly that bastard Metaton that  
told you to do those things and I don't blame you. You were lost and confused and scared. I forgive you for your actions and  
you have made up for them loads of times. Now Gadreel sweetie. Lets not talk more of this. Lets just watch a couple of  
episodes of Game of Thrones and try and get some more sleep. Ok"

"As you wish Y/N" Gareel smiled for the first time tonight

He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into him pressing play on the paused TV show


End file.
